Karma Police
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: There is a bed upstairs, and I was wondering if Raito-kun would like to have sex with me.” Raito’s heart stopped in his chest. He spun around, facing Ryuuzaki, before he backed away. "WHAT!" Raito/L, lemon.


**Okay, so bear with me on this one. I wrote this one year ago, for Halloween, and I never posted it. Can't remember why, but then I suddenly found it, so I decided I'd just post it early [since Halloween isn't before the end of this month], because I know myself well enough to know that I won't remember to post it later. So here goes!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters.**

**Warnings: Graphic male sex. Now, if you do not like it, then bugger off.**

**Enjoy!**

"Raito, you look great!" his mother, Yagami Sachiko, said, and Raito raised his eyebrow at her.

"I haven't done anything special." Yagami Sayu, Raito's younger sister, came down the stairs behind him, grinning evilly. She was wearing a short skirt, white stockings, small ballerina shoes, a very tight-fitting silver top and a matching jacket over her arm. Her hair was falling lightly around her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. It was halloween, and she was dragging Raito to a friends party. And that's where the problems – in Raito's eyes – started. First of all, he wasn't a very social person, so he'd rather stay inside with a book on halloween than being dragged to some wild party dressed in ridiculous costumes. He had refused to take on some stupid costume, and was instead wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a black blazer. His hair looked just as flawless as it always did, and so did his face. The only reason to why he actually bothered to come along to this party, was that he had promised his mother to take care of her.

"Well, nii-chan, time to go!" Sayu said, patting Raito's shoulder. He sighed, and followed her out the door, but not before giving his mother a peck on the cheek and a quick 'goodbye'. He put his hands in his pockets, still looking elegant and formal, while Sayu started babbling about how great the evening was going to be. Raito just kept his head low and listened: he wasn't there to have fun.

"Nii-chan, cheer up! It's going to be fun, even for you! Maybe you find a girl there or something," she grinned, punching his shoulder. He gritted his teeth together, and rolled his eyes. Sayu was always nagging about that. Raito might've had some girlfriends, but he hadn't really done 'that' yet. It didn't bother him, but when his sister found out, she was utterly shocked and flabbergasted. And then she decided that it was her sacret mission to get her brother laid, and that's was why she was so happy to have her older brother with her to the party. Raito on the other hand wasn't that excited. He didn't feel like just sleeping with the first girl he met. He didn't think he could fall in love, because there hadn't been any sort of attraction to girls before that time, and he didn't really bother thinking about it, but he still wanted to find a girl and marry. And if he said that he had saved himself for the right one, she might be very flattered, and that would at least please her. It was normal for people to be married. If you didn't get married, people would see you as a deviant, and Raito just couldn't be bothered explaining why he wasn't married, or at least lived with someone.

"I don't think so, Sayu," Raito mumbled, but Sayu didn't seem to listen. She just walked ahead of him, talking like crazy. Raito sighed to himself, before he concentrated on following his sister. It wasn't that much to concentrate on, but sometimes, if he concentrated on something as simple as walking, he could free himself from stressing thoughts and problems, and just… be.

Not long after, they turned left up to someone's house, and rang the doorbell. Loud music was thundering inside, and Ratio didn't really think anyone would hear it. There were loads of halloweendecorations outside the house, including pumpkins someone had carved out on their own. _This is stupid. Isn't Halloween an American tradition? We're in Japan, we shouldn't be doing this,_ Raito thought, looking at the decorations with disgust. But before he had time to think any further of it, the door opened, and Sayu hugged the girl who had opened. Raito recognized her, but couldn't remember her name, so he just smiled politely at her. She blushed, but smiled back, though a little too flirty for Raito's liking. Now, he might wanted to find a girl to marry someday, but he was not going to get together with any of Sayu's friends.

"Come in! Nice of you to come as well, Raito-kun," the girl said, holding the door open for him. Raito nodded at her and smiled, before he followed Sayu inside. He took off his shoes and his blazer, and let himself be led into the livingroom, where a whole bunch of people were sat. And standing. And hanging. And laying. Raito had never, not in his whole life, seen this many people in one place. He felt his body shiver just from the thought of having to stand there, sweaty and disgusted, for hours, while waiting for his sister who probably was in one of the bedrooms with tonights catch anyways. But before he could protest, he was pushed into the crowd, and soon enough, there was no turning back. Not that he could find Sayu either.

"Sayu, damn it! You're getting back for this," he mumbled, trying to push himself out from the crowd.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a voice shouted, as Raito was pushed into him. Raito apologized quickly, before he stood on his toes to see if there was any way out. With relief flushing through him, he could see that the kitchen was less packed, and that it was close by. So with renewed hope in mind, he pushed himself through the crowd, apologizing over and over again. But all the showing and apologizing finally paid off: he could fall down on a kitchen chair and catch his breath. He looked at his watch, and groaned. He had been there for fifteen minutes, and he was already exhausted. He hid his face in his hands, and placed his elbows on the table, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

"You all right?" a voice asked, and Raito looked up. The view that met him, was… strange, to say it the least. But that was not the only thought that passed through his mind as he looked at the dark-haired man in front of him. He was dressed in very, very tight fitting, black leather trouses, with some torn pieces of fabric around his hips like some sort of skirt, plus a belt with a big silver buckle on. He was wearing high boots with silver buckles on, and there was a slight heel on them and curly tips. On his upper body he was wearing a tight-fitting leather sweater of some sort, and over that, a black jacket with white fur along the collar. He had black leather gloves on both hands, and big, silver bracelets around his wrists. His hair was black and messy, his skin was so pale it was almost white, and he had insomniac-looking, black eyes. He blinked down at Raito, who closed his eyes for a brief second to clear his mind.

"Err, yes, I am just fine. Thanks for asking." The guy in front of him blinked once, before he moved towards the other chair. He sat down, looking very, very awkward, and looked at Raito.

"Can I ask you your name?" Raito looked at him again, and tried to decide whether to give him his name or not. He figured it wouldn't hurt, and held his hand over the table for the stranger to shake.

"Yagami Raito. Might I ask your name in return?" The stranger grabbed his hand, and squeezed it lightly. He didn't answer at first, nor did he let Raito's hand go. He just stared. Then it seemed like he snapped out of it, and he smiled rather awkwardly at Raito.

"You can call me Ryuuzaki." Raito nodded slowly, still wondering why the man was holding his hand so tightly. He also started wondering what he was doing at this exact party. He didn't really look like the gang of brainless douchebags Sayu and her gang usually hung around. Raito suddenly noticed that Ryuuzaki had let go of his hand, so he pulled it back.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, would you mind if I asked you what you were doing at this party? I am sorry if I am insulting you by saying this, but you don't really seem like the kind of person who'd mingle with this gang." Ryuuzaki looked at him, his eyes completely emotionless.

"I could ask Raito-kun the same." Raito quirked an eyebrow, and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. This could get interesting.

"What makes you think I don't usually hang around here?" Ryuuzaki leaned forward, and got a slightly pained expression on his face, before he leaned back again.

"Because Raito-kun is smarter than most people here, as am I." Now Raito leaned forward, furring his eyebrows. How could Ryuuzaki know that Raito was probably the smartest boy in all Japan? He wasn't famous or anything, it was just the schools who really knew his name.

"Well, Ryuuzaki, why would you think so?" he said slowly, studying Ryuuzaki's face. Ryuuzaki pressed his thumb to his lips, and looked thoughtfully at Raito.

"Just an intuition, Raito-kun." Raito nodded slowly, and he could feel a smirk lurking on his lips. Ryuuzaki actually was interesting. Just as he had thought so, Ryuuzaki stood up, and looked down at Raito. It was just now Raito noticed just _how_ tight the leather trouses were, and he though about the pain Ryuuzaki must've been in while sitting down. _That explains the pained expression. I wonder if he's wearing any underwear…_

"Would Raito-kun mind coming out for a walk? I'm sure that whoever Raito-kun watching after here will manage on their own for a little while?" Ryuuzaki said, his voice slightly amused. Raito nodded, and got to his feet as well. Sayu managed just fine, she didn't need her big brother hanging around like a dark cloud wherever she went. And Raito had found someone who interested him, and he wanted to continue their conversation, if you could call it that.

"Agreed. Where are we going, Ryuuzaki?" Ryuuzaki liftet his eyebrows, blinked, before he raised his hand and waved at Raito, telling him to follow. Raito obeyed, and soon, they pressed themselves through the sea of people who were rubbing up against each other, sweaty and digsuting. Raito found himself shuddering from the thought of doing something like that. He didn't like crowds. Ryuuzaki didn't seem to like them much more than Raito did, because he brushed off his arms when they got out, and the breath he took was a bit too relieved not to mean anything.

"Is Raito-kun comfortable enough to trust me not to tell him where we're going?" Ryuuzaki said, turning half-way towards Raito. He blinked – again – before he turned away again. He was walking surprisingly fast, and Raito had to run a bit to catch up with him. Raito barely noticed where they were now, and that was something that had never happened before. He always took in his surroundings, to make sure he had a way to escape, just in case. But this time, he was too focused on the person in front of him, dressed in incredibly tight clothes. Leather clothes.

"Are we there yet, Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, after Ryuuzaki had been leading them far into the woods, and they were still walking. Raito looked around himself a little, and now he could see that they were in an overgrown garden, with tall trees and figures carved out of stone. He turned his view forward again, and felt his eyes widen. In front of him, he could now see a large villa, built out of red bricks. It was obviously not taken care of, because half of the windows were smashed, and there was ivy climbing up the walls. Raito stopped to take in the view. It was late, very late, but it wasn't dark. The moon lit up the whole place, giving it a ghostly shade. Now, Raito wasn't a supersticious person, and neither was he a coward, but it was Halloween, and it just seemed to be the time for things like this. And something just dawned upon him: he was with a complete stranger, in the middle of the woods, and the stranger wasn't just anybody, it was an incredible smart stranger. Ryuuzaki had now noticed that Raito had stopped, so he turned around and looked at him.

"Is Raito-kun feeling uncomfortable?" he said, his voice questioning. It wasn't mocking or anything, but Raito felt anger boil up inside him, and he walked quickly over to Ryuuzaki, stopping right beside him. He shot a quick glance at the dark-haired man beside him, before he looked at the villa.

"I am just fine, Ryuuzaki. I was just taking in the sight. Could you now bother telling me what we are doing here?" Ryuuzaki just looked at him again, with those same, damn eyes. Then he started walking towards the house, not even giving Ratio a sign to follow. But of course he did, now Ryuuzaki had woken his curiosity.

When they came to the door, Ryuuzaki opened it without problems, and held it open for Raito after he had walked inside. Raito obeyed, and walked inside, quickly looking around for any traps. They were in an entrance hall, and it was fully decorated, with furniture and pictures, and a big lamp high up in the ceiling. Raito was looking up when Ryuuzaki touched his arm lightly to get his attention, making Raito jump.

"Did I scare you, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked innocently, and Raito huffed as an answer. He had lost his calm, collected balance, so he chose to ignore Ryuuzaki instead. He put his hands in his pockets, and took a few steps away from Ryuuzaki, who was just standing there. Raito turned his head, and studied the man beside him. He had never in his life seen such an awkward person. He was standing with his legs close together, his knees slightly bend, his arms hanging down his sides and his back hunched. Raito could see his chest moving with every breath he took, and his ribs were very visible through the black leather. Strangely enough, the skinny body was very appealing, at least in Raito's eyes. Raito felt his face grow hot, so he quickly turned away, and dispelled the thought. Ryuuzaki was a MAN, he was weird, and he was a man. Not something that appealed to Raito's thoughts of how a family should be, and how his life should be.

"Ryuuzaki, was there a specific reason to why you brought me here?" Raito said, his voice getting annoyed, something he didn't allow to happen usually. Showing emotions to people he was unsure of was a weakness, and he was very, very unsure of Ryuuzaki. Said man was suddenly a lot closer. Too close for Raito's liking, but he didn't move.

"Yes. There is a bed upstairs, and I was wondering if Raito-kun would like to have sex with me." Raito's heart skipped more than one beat. In fact, it skipped enough beats to stop for several seconds. He spun around, facing Ryuuzaki, before he backed away.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, for once letting his emotions take over. He was NOT a guy who got easily shocked, but that comment certainly did it. Ryuuzaki had just… he had asked… you didn't ask those things! Raito might not be an expert on the field, but he sure as hell knew that you did not bring a stranger to a creepy, run-down house on halloween evening, and then asked him to have sex with you, in a voice that suggested that he was talking about the weather! Raito was shaking his head, while backing away from Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki just stood there, his eyes just as emotionless as they had been from the very beginning.

"It would be very nice if Raito-kun would answer with either 'yes' or 'no'," Ryuuzaki said, his voice just as curiously passive [if that's possible] as it had been from the moment Raito started talking to him. Ratio was now pressed against a wall, determined to get as far away from Ryuuzaki as possble.

"No! What do you think?!" he shouted, eyes wide open. Ryuuzaki looked like a kid who had dropped his icecream. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head, and the lost look was replaced by a puzzled one. Then he looked at Raito again, and blinked once.

"I do not like rape, but Raito-kun gives me no choice." Raito's brain was obviously working a lot slower than it usually was, because he didn't understand what Ryuuzaki had said before he was pressed against that black-haired demon and the wall.

"NO! What are you doing?" Raito said, trying to make his voice sound less desperate. It didn't work. One part of him knew he sounded this desperate because he was out of control of himself and the situation, which was something completely new to him, while the other part just wanted to get away from this… this… _rapist._

"I always get what I want, and right now, I want Raito-kun. I am very sorry I have to take you by force, but if Raito-kun just relax, it can be pleasant for us both." Raito kept shaking his head, while trying to press himself through the wall. Damn it, it wasn't only the fact that Ryuuzaki was practically trying to rape him, but that Ryuuzaki made Raito lose control over himself and his own emotions like this that made him even more scared, and made him lose even more control. _A few more minutes with this, and I'll be reduced to a pack of jelly without free will or braincells._

"Stop it," Raito said, his breath hitching in his throat as he pressed the words past his lips. Ryuuzaki was nibbling on his neck curiously, while holding Raito's body still with hands placed firmly on his hips. Ryuuzaki was so close that their bodies were pressed together everywhere, and that made Raito lose even more of his admired self-control, making him panic like a weakling.

"Raito-kun now has two options. Either, we will do it right here, without any lubrication or soft bedsheets, or Raito-kun will follow me willingly upstairs, where we can to it pain-free and a lot more comfortable." Raito felt all the colour drain from his face, and his body went limp. He wasn't sure if Ryuuzaki was for real anymore, it was all so… surreal. But when he felt a skinny hand on his butt, he knew it was real. So his brain decided it was time to shut down, and he fainted.

XxXxXxXxX

Fainting was like re-booting a computer, Raito discovered. In the beginning, it was a bit slow, but as things fell into place, he was more clear-headed and calm than he had been before he passed out. But he still couldn't figure out a way to get out of this, especially not now, since he was tied to the bed with black ropes. Oh, and he was completely naked, and someone was licking his… wait, what? Raito raised his head, and felt his eyes grow huge again. Black hair was falling over his tighs as Ryuuzaki's head bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Raito's semi-erection. He didn't quite understand how it was possible to get erected while unconcious, but that didn't make his arousal go down. Far from it, he could feel even more blood flow down as Ryuuzaki proved what a skilled tongue he had.

"Ryuuzaki… could you please stop that?" Raito said, and he was pleased to hear that his voice was as cold and drained of emotion as it always had been. Ryuuzaki obviously heard this change of tone as well, because he stopped licking and sucking, and sat up. Raito opened his mouth to come with some braniac comment about the whole thing that would make Ryuuzaki let him go, when he spotted Ryuuzaki's body. Which was naked. And very skinny. And Raito learned something about himself that he didn't know, and probably wouldn't have wanted to know: pale, skinny guys with black hair and insomniac eyes turned him on. A lot. He felt his erection grow even more, to the point where it was painful, and he tried to keep his face serious. But Ryuuzaki had spotted Raito's erection, which was now leaking with pre-cum, and an amused expression slid over his face. He bent down again, and licked the tip seductively. Raito bit his lips together to hold back a moan, and tried to clear out the fog of lust that had leaked into his brain.

"It doesn't seem like Raito-kun's body is saying the same," Ryuuzaki said, his eyes wide and innocent as they looked up at Raito, while the mouth just inches below was doing very none-innocent things with a certain part of Raito's anatomy. Raito stared up in the ceiling, hoping he could will his erection away. Maybe that would make Ryuuzaki stop.

"What the fuck?!" he suddenly shouted, his head fogging over again. Ryuuzaki had just stuck a well-lubricated finger up his ass, while licking his erection teasingly. Now, you might think that something like that would make Raito's erection disappear within seconds, but quite the opposite. Raito's body reacted very well [in Ryuuzaki's eyes, that is] to this action, and he unwillingly arched his back against the small touches. Ryuuzaki looked Raito in the eye, and blinked, like he always seemed to do when Raito looked at him.

"If Raito-kun is too embarrassed with himself to submit to this, body _and_ mind, I suggest he handle the guilt afterwards, because he won't have time to feel guilty about his body's reaction when I get started." Raito's eyes widened – again – and he swallowed. Raito was just about to get raped… in a quite different way, if he may say so himself. But it was still rape, since Ryuuzaki was doing these things against his will. And when a second finger found its way inside Raito's ass, he was even more sure in his decision. If two fingers hurt, even just a little, what would… that thing feel like? Raito didn't like this at all anymore.

"Stop it," Raito repeated, his voice getting desperate again. But who wouldn't sound desperate in the same situation? Ryuuzaki didn't look at him this time: he didn't even seem to take notice of Raito's pathetic whimpering. Instead, he studied the fingers that went in and out of Raito's tight entrance, and Raito could see that he was quite enjoying that. As the third slick, lubricated finger went in, Raito only had two thoughts: one, he did NOT want this, and two, there was no way out of it. And he had a solution. He knew by now that trying to get out of it would just hurt even more, so maybe cooperating – to a certain point – would be the best option to come out of this sick situation with body and mind intact. His first action after making this plan, was to relax all he could. And strangely enough, the stretching Ryuuzaki was doing was suddenly a lot less painful. If Raito hadn't been so stuck on the fact that this was, in fact, rape, he might've enjoyed it even.

"I think Raito-kun is ready now," Ryuuzaki said, and Raito found himself wondering why Ryuuzaki always called him 'Raito-kun', and not simply 'you', like a normal person would. Though, a normal person wouldn't have done half of the things Ryuuzaki had done this evening. And then Raito got another proof that his brain wasn't working properly: Ryuuzaki was already positioning himself when Raito realised what was happening. He tried to sit up to stop Ryuuzaki from doing what he was doing, but the ropes held him in place. And once again, Raito had to turn to begging, in hope it would save him. He did NOT think he was ready.

"Wait, please! It's going to hurt a lot, isn't- AAH!" His speech was interrupted by his own scream, as Ryuuzaki ignored his begging completely and pushed in. He had obviously figured out that it would be easier for him if he just pushed all the way in, because that was exactly what he did. It couldn't be for Raito's benefit, because he had never felt anything that painful in his life, and unwilling tears were popping out of his eyes. _Damn you, Ryuuzaki! I'm going to make you pay for this!_ But at the moment, he couldn't really think of a revenge fitting enough, since it felt like his whole body was going to tear.

"Raito-kun have to relax. It's not that this isn't pleasurefilled for me, but if Raito-kun doesn't want to be in such pain, he should relax his muscles," Ryuuzaki said calmly, holding Raito's hips firmly and not moving at all. Raito sucked in a few gasps of air, and tried to force himself to relax. The pain didn't go away, but when he relaxed, it was more like a dull pain aching in his ass, rather than the stinging, unbelieveable pain he could feel from his ass and up his back. He forgot that his hands were tied to the bed for a few seconds, as he tried to put his hands on Ryuuzaki's shoulders for support. Since he hadn't thought of it, he had pulled quite hard, and now his wrists were hurting as well.

"It's still hurting," Raito said, his voice tight. Ryuuzaki looked at him, and for a second, Raito was sure he could see compassion in those black eyes. But then he blinked, and it was gone. He looked down at where they were… well, joined, and Raito blushed. He didn't understand how Ryuuzaki actually could look at that. Raito sure as hell couldn't.

"I'm going to move now, so Raito-kun should just keep on relaxing. You're doing a great job now," he said, making Raito stare at his face. That last sentence was almost human and caring, and for some reason, it made Raito's legs feel like jelly, even if he wasn't using them at the moment, and his heart beat one extra beat. But then his body settled, and he prepared himself for the pain he was sure would come as soon as Ryuuzaki moved. His heart started beating faster again, and Raito realized it was because he was bloody nervous. And he had been right: the second Ryuuzaki moved, a sharp pain shot up his back, and he pulled on the ropes again, desperately feeling the tears behind his eyes. If he only had his hands free, he could hide his face or hold onto something… but he knew better than asking Ryuuzaki to release him: that bastard probably enjoyed seeing Raito like that.

Raito knew better to tense his muscles as the pain shot up his back again and again, but he couldn't help but feeling desperate for Ryuuzaki to be finished. He wasn't one of those who couldn't take any pain, but a pain like this, lasting for too long… Raito would cry, and he did NOT want to cry in front of this rapist. Just as he had thought this, Ryuuzaki pulled Raito's legs further up, and pushed harshly into him. Only this time, it wasn't pain that wrecked Raito's body: it was a pleasure, a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt. Ryuuzaki had hit a spot, a very, very sweet spot Raito didn't even knew excisted. At that moment, all sane thoughts like: "I am going to kill Ryuuzaki," or "I wonder if I'll be traumatized for life after getting a boner over a guy," flew out the window. He arched his back against Ryuuzaki's hands, and moaned through closed lips. To his big surprise, the action drew a soft moan from Ryuuzaki's throat as well, and his hand gripped harder on Raito's hips. _That's going to leave bruises,_ Raito thought, his brain fogged, and he felt very dizzy. Then Ryuuzaki pushed back in, and hit that same, sinful spot. Raito couldn't help but react to it, no matter how hard his mind tried to block it out. But he did believe that if they kept up for much longer, Raito could figure out how to not react to the spot. But right now, his mind was other places.

"Ryuuzaki, please let me touch you," he whimpered, and he didn't even recognize his own voice. It was if someone else was speaking for him, making pathetic whimpers and moans. He hadn't even expected Ryuuzaki to respond to it, so when he stopped moving, and leaned over to the side, Raito thought he had offended him. But then he moved back, holding a small key in his right hand, which he stuck into the lock securing the ropes, and twisted it. Raito was free to put his hands wherever he wanted, so he dug his nails into Ryuuzaki's shoulders. Ryuuzaki pushed Raito properly down on the bed, and planted his hands on each side of his head. Raito grabbed his upper arms, and held on tight, as Ryuuzaki quickened the pace and increased the force, slamming into Ratio. Raito kept making those moans he was sure wasn't his own. But at the moment, he couldn't gather enough strenght to force his braincells to fight and function properly, so he just went with it with moans and short phrases he couldn't remember just seconds later.

"I though Raito-kun asked me to remove the ropes so he could touch me," Ryuuzaki said, his voice slightly panting but still as curiously plain as always. Raito didn't bother fighting at the momet, as he had told himself loads of times before, and at once placed his hands on Ryuuzaki's chest, stroking downwards. Ryuuzaki shut his eyes, and kept moving his hips back and forth as Raito ran his hands over his upper body in a hungry way. Raito wrapped his legs around Ryuuzaki's waist to pull even closer with each thrust, and let his hands slip down Ryuuzaki's back, and rest on his skinny, but surprisingly fit ass. Ryuuzaki shivered slightly under Raito's touch, and he let himself collapse on top of him, still moving his hips rythmically. "If Raito-kun is ready to come, it would be highly appreciated, because I don't know if I can control myself any longer," Ryuuzaki mumbled into his ear, sending shivers up his spine. Raito knew he could come the second he wanted to at the moment, so he clenched his muscles hard, so hard it was almost painful for him, and gripped Ryuuzaki's ass tightly, allowing one finger to press inside Ryuuzaki's dry and very tight ass. Raito had never had sex before. He hadn't talked to Ryuuzaki about what he liked, but it didn't seem like he needed to. Ryuuzaki's body bucked away from the finger, forcingly pressing himself deeper into Raito's tight hole, which was even tighter now that Raito had clenched his muscles around him. Soon enough, Raito could feel something warm and wet inside, which was surprisingly good, so he managed to spill his own load out between their bodies.

If Raito thought the sex was awkward, he still had much to learn. When the afterwaves of their orgasms washed away, Ryuuzaki pulled out. The semen was starting to dry, and what was left inside felt sticky and disgusting. His ass hurt like hell, and whenever he tried to move, pain would shoot from his ass and up his spine. He decided to just lay still, waiting for Ryuuzaki to say something. He gritted his teeth together as Ryuuzaki stood straight up, and actually walked away. Raito could not believe he just walked away.

"Damn bastard," Raito mumbled to himself, wondering how he would get home safe and sound, and without getting his parents suspicious.

"I know Raito-kun might hold a grudge against me after forcing him to accept the lust and passion, but he shouldn't jump into conclusions and think that I actually would run away." Raito's head snapped around at the sound of Ryuuzaki's voice, and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks and neck as he saw the bowl of hot water Ryuuzaki was holding, and the washcloth and towel. He had gotten stuff to clean Raito up, since he couldn't walk properly yet. Raito followed Ryuuzaki with his eyes as he walked closer to the bed, and sat down next to him, still naked. The disturbing thing wasn't that he was naked, it was that he was hunched down, his knees almost under his chin and his butt against his heels, and his feet on the bed. He hunched over his knees, looking like some very weird and very large and pale bird. He grabbed the washcloth, and soaked it with water [Raito just spent a brief moment wondering about where he got everything from, then he decided he didn't want to know how far Ryuuzaki had been planning on bringing someone here]. Then he carefully washed away the half-dried semen on Raito's stomach, making sure there was nothing left anywhere before he dipped the cloth into the hot water again.

"Is Raito-kun comfortable with me washing him everywhere? If the semen isn't washed away, it can cause serious infections, and it will also be quite uncomfortable if Raito-kun doesn't want to be here with me anymore and has to put on his clothes before he leaves," Ryuuzaki said, looking Raito in the eyes. Raito blushed just by the thought of how embarrassing it would be if Ryuuzaki actually cleaned him there, but he wasn't stupid: Ryuuzaki didn't say 'serious infections' because he liked the sound of it. So he nodded, since he didn't really trust his voice to be anything but a rasping sound of embarrassment, and Ryuuzaki re-soaked the cloth again, so that it would be hot, and started cleaning. He was very gentle, but it still stung when he cleaned… well, you know. And Raito, in his now not-lust-drugged state, reacted.

"Ouch!" he squealed in a very un-Raito like voice, and Ryuuzaki blinked at him. Then he decided not to care, and continued washing, still very careful. Now Raito knew it was going to sting, so he just bit his lip when the annoying pain ripped through his bottom half, and stared into the ceiling to prevent himself from looking at the awkward figure of Ryuuzaki washing him.

"Raito-kun is clean. Will he be okay if I leave now?" Ryuuzaki asked, getting off the bed and picking up his clothes, while looking at Raito. Raito wasn't in constant pain, and he thought he would be able to walk… not perfectly, but at least he wouldn't crawl home. And he really didn't feel like being followed home by Ryuuzaki either, and limping as if he had something in his ass.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ryuuzaki didn't say anything, he just gathered his stuff and left. Raito rolled his eyes, and after counting to ten, he got up from the bed. As he started pulling on his clothes, he noticed a silver mobile lying on the desk. Ryuuzaki's mobile. His eyebrows shot up, and a smirk was slowly forming on his lips. Bingo, he had a plan.

XxXxXxXxX

Finally. FINALLY! After a week [one week!] that damn silver mobile of Ryuuzaki's rang, and Raito snapped it up, spun it around, pushed the 'answer' button, and put it to his ear.

"Yagami Raito," he said shortly, trying to sound normal. In reality, he was smirking and his heart was beating hard with anticipation.

"So it is Raito-kun who has my mobile phone," a voice answered, and Raito's smirk grew to a grin. Ryuuzaki had called him, in the end.

"Obviously. If you want it back, meet me at the house in an hour. I'll be there." Then he hung up, and turned it off. Then he put it in his pocket, and walked into the bathroom, quickly. He wasn't going to come unprepared.

XxXxXxXxX

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki said, his voice low. He wasn't a person who would shout. He walked into the room they had been in the last time they met, and stopped. No Raito-kun there either. _He said he would be here,_ Ryuuzaki thought, before his mind started analyzing every little aspect of the situation, trying to figure out what Raito-kun was doing. Either, he was planning something, or he was just late. But Raito-kun hadn't struck him as a person who would be late for a meeting he had set up himself, so Ryuuzaki decided that that was one of the least possible explainations. As he stood there, in the middle of the floor, analyzing different possibilities, the door slowly shut, and a figure came walking into the room. He harshly pushed Ryuuzaki down on the bed, and straddled his hips.

Ryuuzaki looked up at Raito, partly shocked [though he didn't show it or admit it], and partly curious. Then Raito pulled out a bottle of lubrication from his pocket, and grinned down at Ryuuzaki.

"You didn't think you would get away with raping me, did you?"

**so… yeah. That's that. I hope you enjoyed it, and that there weren't too many spelling mistakes or typos!**


End file.
